


Fibs

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is a fibber. Erik doesn't like it.<br/>Written for xmen-firstkink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibs

Moira had spent the morning going through the kitchen cupboards, making an inventory. Nobody else seemed to know how to feed seven people three times a day, so she had taken charge. She wasn't much use with the training, so she figured that at least she could try to make sure that everyone got a proper meal once in awhile.

”Moira, a word.”

She turned around, startled. She had been so caught up with the task at hand, that she hadn't even realized that he had walked in the kitchen.

“Erik! Huh. You scared me.”

He didn't apologize, and Moira didn't really expect him to. He didn't seem to bother with the small details of politeness. He seemed displeased, as far as Moira could tell. Suddenly Moira felt nervous, because she realized that she had never been alone with him before. The kitchen was large, but he seemed to fill the whole space with his presence.

“Can I help you with something?” Moira asked.

“Tell me what happened to the chess board in the library.”

It wasn't a question, but a command. Moira kept her eyes in his and willed herself not to blink.

“I don't know,” Moira said, trying her hardest to sound assertive. It didn't really work.

“You shouldn't lie to me.”

“I'm not lying, I really don't know what you are talking about.”

Erik sighed, like he was sorely disappointed with her attitude. Then he moved so incredibly fast that later, when Moira thought about it, she couldn't say what actually happened and in what order. One minute she was standing next to the sink and Erik was still at the door, split second later he yanked her, the chair skidded across the floor, Moira had a stomach lurching sensation of being turned and dropped at once and then she was staring at the floor, draped across Erik's lap like a child. She was too surprised to even draw a breath to scream.

Erik was strong and every move he made had a purpose. When Moira had the first urge to kick, he had already lifted his leg over hers and when she tried to push up, his left elbow was already pressed between her shoulder blades, forcing her head down.

“No, stop it, let me go! What are you doing? Let me go!”

Moira tried to squirm away, but it was impossible. Erik had her firmly in his hold. He pulled her skirt up with a quick yank and her face flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't wearing her pretty underwear. The same second she was even more ashamed that she had thought about that in a moment like this.

“Tell me the truth.”

“I don't know anything! Let me go! Please, don't, I don't know anything!”

The first strike sting and Moira yelped in surprise. There was six smacks more in quick succession, every one of them harder than one before. Moira bit her lip to keep quiet. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Erik worked efficiently, every smack landing for the maximum impact. It hurt like nothing Moira had felt before, and no matter how hard she tried, tears started to trickle from her eyes. Moira let out a loud sob. He stopped.

“You know lying is wrong, Moira.”

“I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone, let me go please...”

“Hm. You promise to lie more? No.”

The hits kept falling on her butt, the stinging sensation intensifying with every smack. It hurt, but underneath the pain there was a warm, flushed feeling she couldn't really identify. Erik's hands were strong and his hold was secure. Moira felt oddly save even though he was hurting her. Tears run down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away with her hand. His left hand moved to back of her neck, pushing her head further down. Moira pleaded, the words flowing from her mouth on their own accord. He didn't say anything, just kept alternating the smacks, fast and slow, back and forth. When Moira thought she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped again.

“Tell me what happened with the chess board.”

“I, ah, I was looking at it, and I picked up a piece, and I, ah...dropped it.”

“And?”

“It broke.”

“And then?”

Moira tried to steady her breathing, but the crying made her nose run and she felt like choking. The truth burned in her mind, and she couldn't keep it down even if she wanted to.

“I...I don't know, I, ah, I... glued the little piece back. It, I thought, it looked the same...”

“No, it looked broken,” Erik said and smoothed down her skirt before releasing his hold and helping her back to her feet. Moira stood in front of him, face red and puffy from the crying, her butt sore and throbbing. She felt better.

“I'm glad you confessed,” he said and stood up. “Here. Blow your nose.” He took a handkerchief from his pocket and hand it to her. Moira took it with a weak smile.

“Thank you.”

“Lunch in an hour, correct?”

“Yes,” Moira said, wiping her face. When she looked up again, he had already left, the kitchen empty once again.


End file.
